


Bliss Like This

by rayedictator



Series: That Modern One Piece AU [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: Usopp was supposed to spend the evening by himself studying, but of course his plans never go the way he wants. Sometimes they go better than that.Reading other entries in the series not required.





	Bliss Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Told you my next fic would be One Piece. Um, part of my modern AU so things you should know. 
> 
> 1\. Usopp is in college studying entomology, that's insect science. 
> 
> I think that's it?  
> I did not expect to finish this fic tonight at all but here we are.

“You need to leave Luffy and I mean really leave, for like more than a half hour.”

“But why?” Luffy asked, not budging from his comfortable spot on the couch.

“I have a really big test tomorrow on beetles and I need peace to concentrate on studying,” Usopp said, coming into the living room with text books in his arms.

“I can be quiet,” Luffy said.

“You don't even sleep quietly,” Usopp pointed out.

There was a knock at the door and Luffy ignored Usopp to go answer it.

“Hey, Torao!” Luffy said happily, letting the older man inside.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today,” Law said.

“Sure, Usopp was just bothering me about leaving anyway,” Luffy said, “I'm going Usopp!”

“Bye,” Usopp said casually.

As Luffy put on his sandals, Usopp sent a thumbs up to Law. Law just ignored him, but Usopp expected that.

Usopp wasn't close with Law, actually Luffy was the only one in their group that was, but Usopp felt confident in asking him for a favor. Usopp knew even if he got Luffy out of the house it wouldn't be for long so he recruited Law to distract Luffy for a few hours. Law just graduated from med school so he understood the importance of studying. Also Law wasn't hard to convince when it came to hanging out with Luffy.

Usopp sighed with relief when they left and took a seat on the couch. He pulled one of his textbooks out and got to studying.

Only five minutes later though there was a knock on the door. Usopp groaned. This better not be Luffy, if he was lucky maybe he just forgot his keys.

Usopp got up and answered the door only to be greeted by a smiling Sanji carrying bags of groceries.

“Happy seven months!” Sanji said happily.

Usopp closed the door in Sanji's face in frustration.

Usopp wasn't sure what he expected when he started dating Sanji. He didn't dare imagine when it seemed like such an impossibility. But he did expect it to be different from when Sanji dated women and in a lot of ways it was, but surprisingly sometimes it wasn't. They still acted like friends, not afraid to joke and tease and Usopp was happy. They had long ago told Sanji that the reason he couldn't keep girlfriends was because he treated them like perfect goddesses and did whatever they wanted, but being put on a pedestal got old. Sanji didn't do that to Usopp to the same extent, but his romantic side had not dwindled in the slightest. Sanji was always candlelit dinners and flowers and anniversaries. Usopp wasn't much for flowers, but he always liked dinner. The anniversaries were getting a little annoying though because for some reason Sanji thought they had to celebrate every month of togetherness. Usopp would let him continue until they reached one year, but after that they would have to have a talk.

After taking a breath Usopp opened the door again. “Sorry Sanji, I forgot it was the eighteenth,” he said.

Sanji tilted his head. “It's fine, it's not like we get each other anything,” he walked past Usopp into the apartment, “I just thought I'd make dinner.”

He spotted all the books on the coffee table and turned to Usopp. “You busy?”

“Ah, I have a test tomorrow so I was studying,” Usopp admitted, “It's on beetles.”

Sanji twitched when he heard the subject, Usopp was well aware of Sanji's disdain for any type of insect. “Maybe I can help?” Sanji still offered.

“How would you do that?” Usopp asked. He was pretty sure Sanji knew exactly nothing about insects of any kind.

“I can reward you for every question you get right,” Sanji suggested, winking. And to add the icing to the cake he pinched Usopp's butt as he passed by him to put the groceries he brought into the kitchen.

“They aren't really questions since I'm mostly just identifying species,” Usopp called to Sanji in the kitchen. He didn't really react to Sanji's flirtatious comments like he used to other than a roll of the eyes, but the butt pinch still caused him to blush. “And a kiss isn't a reward.”

“It's not?” Sanji asked, coming back into the room looking offended.

“It can't be a reward if I can get one anytime I want,” Usopp said smugly.

Sanji pursed his lips, unable to argue that. “Anyway, what do you got?” he asked, sitting next to Usopp on the couch.

“I have to be able to identify all these types of beetles, or coleoptera, technically,” Usopp told him, showing him a page of his text book with pictures of various species.

Sanji peered at the book. “I can't even pronounce any of these names,” he said, looking at the scientific names of the species that labeled the pictures, “I'm glad I didn't go to college.”

“Whatever chefs learn in school is probably different from this,” Usopp reasoned, bringing the book back in front of him.

“School is for people who weren't raised as chefs,” Sanji said, “I'm not really cut out for this. Why don't I just work on dinner. You'll need a break to refuel anyway so it's not like I'll be interrupting your studying.”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Usopp said, smiling at Sanji.

Sanji leaned in and kissed Usopp before standing. “You're right, you can get one anytime you want.”

He smiled and went into the kitchen leaving Usopp fuming.

Usopp huffed and went make to memorizing species.

He got a good hour's worth of studying done before Sanji called him into the kitchen to eat.

“Dinner is served,” Sanji said, with a bow and sweeping gesture pointed towards the immaculately prepared table.

“Perch?” Usopp asked, knowingly.

“Of course,” Sanji said with a grin, “It's your favorite.”

“It's always my favorite,” Usopp said, sitting down, “You should make your favorite sometime.”

Sanji wrapped his arms around Usopp's shoulders and buried his head in Usopp's curly mass of hair, in a manageable ponytail as usual. “You're my favorite.”

“Just sit down and eat,” Usopp said.

Sanji kissed the top of Usopp's head and took his seat across from him.

They chatted a bit about their days and what their friends were up to, never a dull moment with their group, until all their food was eaten up (mostly by Usopp).

“You get back to studying,” Sanji encouraged, getting up and taking Usopp's plate as well as his own.

“You sure? I should clean up since I didn't cook.”

“No, you go study. Make sure you kick this test's ass.”

“Fine,” Usopp agreed, defeated, and went back into the living room to continue working.

Sanji came out of the kitchen a few minutes later yawning.

“Tired?” Usopp asked, glancing up from his textbook.

“I guess,” Sanji said, “I did open the restaurant this morning and close the day before so I haven't had much sleep.”

“Go sleep since I'm just studying,” Usopp said, “You can use my bed. I'll probably only be at this for a couple more hours and then we can watch a movie or something.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sanji agreed. He must have been tired because he just blew Usopp a kiss and disappeared down the hall to Usopp's room.

Usopp's studying continued with him writing down little notes about differing characteristics between the species in hopes that would help him in his memorization.

Eventually the ink coming out of his pen became lighter and lighter until it was completely gone. Sighing, Usopp searched the coffee table but there weren't any writing utensils.

He got up and went to his bedroom, knowing there would be some in his bedside table.

He smiled a little when he saw Sanji curled up asleep on his bed.

He quietly went over to the table and pulled open the drawer. One of his sketchbooks sat right on top so he pulled it out and set it on the table so he could grab one of the many loose pens in the drawer.

Sanji made a noise and shifted before opening his eyes slightly.

“Sorry Sanji, I just came to get a pen,” Usopp said, “Go back to sleep.”

Sanji just mumbled in his half-asleep state and turned on his side.

Usopp smiled at him and went back to business.

After another hour, Usopp felt as confident as he was going to be that he could pass his test. He deserved a rest now. A movie and tasty desert while cuddling with Sanji sounded perfect.

Usopp went back to his room to wake Sanji, but was surprised to see Sanji awake and sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was frankly shocked and horrified to see the sketchbook that he had taken out of the side table was opened in his lap.

“What are you doing?” Usopp asked, moving faster than he ever had to pull the book away from Sanji.

“Hey! What was that for? I was at a good part!” Sanji complained.

“You're not supposed to see this!” Usopp said, holding the book to his chest and blushing ferociously, “No one is supposed to see it!”

“Why not?” Sanji sat up on his knees and moved to the edge of the bed where Usopp stood, “It's really good.”

He placed his hands on either side of Usopp's face and kissed him gently. Usopp's grip loosened on the sketchbook and Sanji took it from him.

“It's not,” Usopp argued, “It's stupid and childish.”

“No, it's amazing and creative,” Sanji said, pulling Usopp down to sit next to him on the bed, “I was just at the part where the crew goes to an island in the sky.”

“It's a comic I made about all of us being pirates; it's stupid,” Usopp said.

“It's not and everyone would love this! Even Nami would love it since it has that part with the crew saving a desert princess that she falls in love with,” Sanji said, “And we have all these cool powers! I'm not sure I understand them all, but they are cool.”

“It's not that complicated,” Usopp insisted.

Sanji looked at him expectantly and Usopp finally gave in with a sigh.

“Luffy basically has rubber powers so he can do anything rubber can do and there are all kinds of creative possibilities,” Usopp explained, “Zoro fights using three swords. Nami can basically control the weather with her weapon. You, uh, Sanji fights by kicking and his leg can catch fire to make his kicks more powerful. Also he can walk on air and move underwater just as fast as on land. Chopper is like a reindeer human thing because you know he loves reindeer and he's a doctor and can use these different forms. Robin has the power to sprout body parts from anywhere. Franky is a cyborg and has lots of cool gadgets he can use. And Brook is a skeleton because he likes skeletons and he's like the black mage, but with music.”

“I see, but you are forgetting someone,” Sanji said.

“And there's, uh, Usopp, but he's nothing special,” Usopp said.

“Hey, I read like fifty chapters of this thing I know that's not true,” Sanji said, nudging Usopp.

“Well, Usopp is the sniper and he's really good at it. He lies a lot, but his lies have a way of coming true eventually. He's scared a lot, but he always tries to be brave and help his friends. He fights using man-eating plants he grows. And he makes lots of cool inventions too,” Usopp mumbled, “Gah! It's embarrassing to say this myself!”

“It's true though,” Sanji said, flipping through the sketchbook again and smiling at the second glimpses he got of the Straw Hat Pirates and their adventures.

“Don't look at it in front of me, that's even worse!” Usopp complained, covering the book with his hand.

Sanji just laughed at Usopp's theatrics and took his hand to remove it from the book, but he didn't let go.

Usopp looked at Sanji curiously as he continued to hold his hand gently.

Sanji looked back at Usopp with a look he'd never seen before. “I love you,” he said, softly.

Usopp's eyes widened dramatically and even Sanji seemed to look shocked at what he'd said.

“Sorry!” Sanji said before Usopp could even respond, “Not that I said it! Or that I don't mean it! Just, I mean I don't know how you feel and I don't want you to feel pressured to say something back it's okay if you aren't there or something and it's just you wrote an entire comic series about all of us as pirates and it's so good and you're so good and I just felt so much, I mean you're just so-”

Sanji stopped rambling when Usopp started giggling at him.

“You are starting to sound like me,” Usopp explained when Sanji gave him an annoyed look.

“Ah,” Sanji blushed slightly, “You must be rubbing off on me.”

Usopp stopped giggling and blushed himself. “I love you too,” he admitted, “I have for a while.”

“I'm glad,” Sanji said and kissed Usopp, “So can I read this again when you write more?”

“That's not even all of it honestly,” Usopp said, “I have another sketchbook somewhere with more.”

“I want to read it,” Sanji said immediately.

“I'd have to find it,” Usopp said, looking around his domain, “And you can't read it with me in the room.”

“And then we have to show the others.”

“Let's not talk crazy yet!”

“Come on, they'd love it!” Sanji said, “Like they love you. And I love you.” 

Usopp got the feeling he would be hearing those words from Sanji a lot now.

He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
